Sureina Rajlash
Sureina Rajlash is an engineer who is currently wandering in Libaterra. Biography Early Years Sureina Rajlash can't remember much before her 8th birthday. Since then, however, she studied under many scholars, wandering from place to place, learning as much as she could about the world, science, and mechanics. Even into her adult life, she still wanders, refusing to settle down. Sureina's goal is to eventually figure out her own past, as well as to try and find out more about magic, in the hopes that she can figure out more about her own peculiar condition, as well as find out if it's possible to stop magic, or what can cause magic to stop. From ages 18-23, Sureina spent her time in Maar Sul City, studying under various scholars at the Academy. Godslayer Era A Gathering Storm Sureina entered Trinity Gask while on her way to Alent, enjoying the festivities in the city. Aliases and Nicknames ; Sureina : What she's called. Appearance Light brown skin and black hair, typically tied back in a ponytail. Sureina is about 5'3", and her face has angled features, with brown, slightly narrow eyes. Her clothing is light, typically a simple blouse with a small brown jacket over it, and brown leather pants. Has a black scarf she always wears, and almost always smells like gunpowder and old parchment. Usually has a crooked smile on her face, and is slim in build, not very muscular, but flexible enough to be exploring the caves and ruins she adores so much. Carries a leather pack, usually filled with scrolls, vials, etc., often quite heavy, slung over her shoulder. The crossbow is on a sling across her back, and the knife is in a thigh sheath. Keeps her firebombs in her coat pockets, and the blunderbuss at her belt. The pack itself also as hidden pockets for extra ammunition and smaller explosives. Personality and Traits Despite her researcher background, Sureina likes people. She likes talking to them, learning from them, and often, trying to get them to do what she wants. It's not malicious, she just needs help. A lot. Despite this, she tends to respond with snark towards more serious situations, mostly as a defense mechanism. Tends to look down on emotional connections. When it comes to any topic she's interested in, however, she becomes manic, excitable, and tempestuous. If in the middle of research, her normally sociable attitude goes away, replaced by a woman who tries her best to insulate herself from the rest of the world. Sureina can be counted on to try and find the best way out of a dangerous situation that doesn't involve fighting. Has a bit of a distaste for magic, but Sureina's interested in it nonetheless, mostly to find ways that she can use what she refers to as 'pure, human-powered tech' to surpass the 'trickster magics and mystical plague'. Because of her odd reactions to spells and magic in general, Sureina tends to not have a very good rapport with most mages, but is more than willing to have intellectual discussions with them. Powers and Abilities She doesn't know magic, but is knowledgeable in engineering and the natural sciences. Uses light armor when necessary, but would really prefer to just not be in combat ever, and instead behind a desk studying or exploring some ancient ruins. Has a few rogue-like skills, combined with the chemistry knowledge of an alchemist and the mechanical knowledge of an engineer, but not as proficient in combat as any of those three, and no access to any of the magic they might have. Has a crossbow and a knife, which are basic, and often implemented as tools rather than weapons. She also uses small firebombs (only if she actually has the tools and materials to make them) and a Blunderbuss. It is a very primitive firearm, breaks upon firing, and is both expensive and time consuming to fix. Also has a chance of blowing up in her hands, so she doesn't use it. More of a keepsake. Sureina has an odd relationship with magic, in that she randomly resists spells. Weak spells seem to have no affect on her, and stronger ones are diminished. However, she also becomes sick in the presence of magic, so she cannot take advantage of magical weaponry, touch magical objects without some form of protection, or even use the services of a healer. Strong spells especially can make her very nauseous, even if they don't perform to their fullest extent on her. However, there is always the chance that a spell will have full affect, in addition to making her sick. Relationships See also *Maar Sul Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age